Serpentards vs Gryffondors : Dumbledore passe à l'attaque
by Moriarty's Dalek
Summary: Les discours de Noël sont toujours interminables, mais quand Dumbledore commence à raconter sa jeunesse, il s'éternise. Entre les élèves et les professeurs, notre cher Albus, tout à son récit, ne semble pas s'apercevoir de l'ennui qui les gagne... Parce qu'après tout, il s'en est passé des choses dans sa jeunesse !


Dire que le discours de Dumbledore s'éternisait était un euphémisme. Ron commençait à angoisser : allaient-ils mourir de faim ? Hermione lui tapa sur la tête avec son livre de Potions lorsque le rouquin lâcha un énième soupir désespéré, et reporta son attention sur le vieux directeur, qui semblait passionné par son propre discours.

'…Comme tous les ans depuis 1547, c'est une tradition !...'

Les élèves étaient loin d'être les seuls à s'impatienter : Flitwick s'agitait sur sa chaise et Trelawney observait avec attention le fond de son verre (certainement en quête d'inspiration pour une prochaine prédiction) tandis que les paupières d'Hagrid se faisaient lourdes, très lourdes. McGonagall elle-même semblait s'impatienter ! Quant à Snape… Il restait Snape, très droit, figé, promenant son regard Snapien sur le tas d'abrutis incultes qui étudiaient dans cette école.

'…Et oui mes chers enfants, je sais, cela paraît incroyable ! Cependant…'

Un certain blond, ulcéré et lassé de ce qu'il estimait être un racontage de vie, se pencha vers un Zabini blasé pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille à propos de son père qui allait en entendre parler et à propos de cette école sur Mars où il serait transféré l'année prochaine. Selon lui, le directeur était un lion, un lion qui pouvait parler et s'il parlait ce n'était certainement pas pour radoter. Pansy buvait les paroles de Draco, la tête appuyée sur ses mains, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et se mordant la lèvre (rêvant certainement à…Hum, enfin bref.)

'Il semblerait que certains s'impatientent, dit Dumbledore d'un air malicieux, laissez moi vous narrer une expérience personnelle pour clore ce discours de Noël.'

Certains, comme Harry ou les jumeaux, se redressèrent, tout à coup bien réveillés par la perspective d'une anecdote croustillante, tandis que d'autres soupiraient d'exaspération et s'effondraient à nouveau sur leur table.

'C'était un soir de Noël 1898, j'étais en 6e année dans cette même école et une sortie avait été autorisée exceptionnellement .Un quatuor de Serpentards, fidèle à sa réputation de fauteurs de troubles décida de sortir faire quelques farces aux moldus ils descendirent donc dans la rue, et se concertèrent sur leurs futurs méfaits. L'un d'eux se nommait David, il avait l'étoffe d'un mage noir et proposait quelques Cruciatus pour faire payer ces impurs moldus celle qui était visiblement la meneuse du groupe, Lisa, proposait quelque chose de plus humiliant (même si son attirance pour le futur Lord noir l'empêchait de vraiment le contredire), tandis que Dalila et Juliette proposaient le plus classique : les boules de neiges envoûtées. Après réflexion et décision, un sort de dissimulation fut lancé sur David qui se mêla aux moldus et commença à leur enfoncer leur bonnet sur les yeux, tandis que cachées derrière un mur, les trois filles faisaient léviter des boules de neige qu'elles envoyaient avec précision sur les pauvres moldus.'

Draco soupira bruyamment au mot 'pauvre' et recommença à triturer sa chevalière, se désintéressant définitivement de l'histoire du vieux directeur.

'Ah ils étaient fiers de leur tour… De notre côté, mes amis et moi nous promenions en territoire moldu afin de dénicher ces friandises de Noël dont les moldus raffolent, vous savez les…Ah aidez moi, comment ça s'appelle déjà…'

'Des papillotes monsieur ?' suggéra Hermione

'Oui voilà, des papillotes, merci Miss Granger. Donc Antoine, Mathilde et moi nous baladions quand nous avons aperçu le groupe de Serpentards qui terrorisait les moldus : nous avons décidé de leur donner une bonne leçon.'

Un certaine table hua le directeur, tandis qu'une certaine autre l'applaudit. Dumbledore tapa sur son verre et le silence revint.

'Nous avons nous aussi envoûté des boules de neige que nous avons envoyées sur les adolescents surpris, qui croyaient certainement à un moldu plus malin.'

Un 'impossible !' fusa, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, sourit avec indulgence et reprit :

'Un combat à l'aveugle commença pour les deux équipes, et quelques moldus vinrent nous prêter main forte, tandis que le reste de la population s'enfuyait en hurlant, je dois avouer que la scène était assez comique ! Bientôt, fatigués du combat à distance, nous sommes sortis de notre cachette en hurlant, tandis que les Serpentards faisaient de même, avec toutefois un cri de guerre différent. Le combat était fort passionnant : David tentait de faire manger de la neige à un moldu téméraire, tandis que Dalila tenait Mathilde à distance, sans se douter qu'Antoine et moi-même…'

MgGonagall toussota 'Albus…' interrompit-elle, amusée.

'Excusez moi, je m'égare.' Reprit le vieil homme en souriant 'Toujours est il que personne ne gagna ce combat, et qu'au final nous avons tous passé une soirée inoubliable, dans un sens positif ou négatif.' Il gloussa, se souvenant visiblement d'images particulièrement comiques que les jumeaux auraient donné cher pour voir 'Et je voudrais conclure là-dessus mes enfants, les moldus n'ont peut être pas la même conception de la bataille de boules de neige que nous, et nos méthodes sont peut être différentes, mais les moldus sont des gens qui savent s'amuser, et il ne faut jamais les sous estimer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !'

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, mais tous étaient soulagés que ce discours se termine, même Snape, qui s'autorisa un sourire…Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un sourire.

Tout à coup Dumbledore réclama à nouveau le silence : avait-il parlé de l'épisode des sapins envoûtés qui tournaient sur eux-mêmes, détruisant tout sur leur passage ?


End file.
